planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons of Terror
The Dragons of Terror '(or dubbed, "'Scary Dragons") are a group of new characters that appear in the Planet Dragons series. They are a trio of villains who live in a haunted mansion, and oddly do not believe that they are really dragons. Their purpose is to entertain young children during most of the day, but at night they do a much more deadly role. Although their place seems child-friendly to humans, they had rather a more dark, yet disturbing backstory. They are said to appear in the comic version of Planet Dragons ''some time later. Biography & History '''Warning: This content may be intense for younger children'. At first before these three dragons became a group, they were originally friendly but have not met each other until they came across an old, but dark mansion. The three dragons, Chazard, Werewolf, and S-Grill were clobbered by a random trap in the building after initially thinking nothing would seem so bad. Chazard & Werewolf were then captured by an old & dull robot (in which inhabited the mansion) that forcefully stuffed them into animatronic suits, while S-Grill was buried alive and rapidly changed into a ghost, all which gave them comically-horrifying appearances. Chazard and the others stopped believing that they were dragons, due to them being almost severely injured by the robot putting them in their new suits. They later started to think that dragons deserve to be "torn apart and killed for good" when entering a haunted mansion like the one they have just entered, thus they turned evil and will threaten to assassinate any dragon. It was revealed that this event took place early in the year of 2007. General Information Members Main Behaviors & Personalities The Dragons of Terror are known to be vicious killers who will do anything to get rid of anyone who tries to fight them. They especially dislike dagons. Because of their extreme hatred of them, they stopped believing what their real species was (which are dragons of course) and continued to move on with their new animatronic bodies (with the exception of S-grill because he is a ghost, but still shares the same thoughts as Chazard & Werewolf). Though, they did not know much about humans. Therefore after seeing a big crowd and several tourists & children, they decided to fool the people by having the job to entertain them (only during the daytime) just in case dragons don't come by. The three dragons seem to enjoy young children, since they are said by them to be easier to entertain than adults. However at night, they have a much different role. The trio then expected the humans to leave the mansion, due to them stating that the building is dangerous at night, in which their statement is apparently true by the time they encountered the Planet Dragons. A few years later, the trio still continue their job and created three new robotic figures (Redbot, Beakinator, and the Danger Ranger) to help them patrol the mansion throughout the night as well as entertain the children. They also hired someone to be the safety guard of the building, so that he could prevent S-grill and the robots, including the animatronics Werewolf & Chazard from hurting the kids by staying to close to them. However in the Play Area of the mansion, one of the characters caused an event called the Snap of 2007, meaning one of them has forcefully bitten the hired-worker on the hand one day. They still plot revenge on the Planet Dragons, and yet they face them a second time after 4 years. Trivia *The Dragons of Terror were originally going to be created in October of 2014, however they were forgotten and later made their first appearance by Feburary of 2015. *The Scary Dragons were heavily inspired by the animatronics and storyboard of Five Nights at Freddy's. They are the same in several ways, such as the place they work at had dark secrets, and the addition of new characters (the robots) upon their second official appearance, which is quite similar to how Five Nights at Freddy's 2 had the addition of new toy-version animatronics. *Out of all the Scary Dragons and robots, S-grill is the only one to ironically not be in a mechanical suit all the others, due to both Chazard & Werewolf being stuck inside animatronic outfits (since animatronics do have mechanical bodies in order to move). Redbot, the Danger Ranger & Beakinator are rather simply built-up robots. *It is unconfirmed what happened to the original robot that stuffed Werewolf & Chazard into their animatronic suits and buried S-grill into becoming a ghost. It would be safe to just say that the two somehow disabled it, and got rid of it (out of the mansion) permanently. *When the Planet Dragons first encountered the trio in their mansion, their true purpose of temporarily killing them during midnight was revealed; taking away each dragon one by one, zombifying them and putting them under their control (though it is unknown how they did this action). Though, Terra was the only dragon to survive. Category:Dragon Characters